The Bloody Barons
by Meg Elizabeth Rose
Summary: Will Pheobe Orion, daughter of Eastern Europe's darkest and most powerful wizarding family be good enough to be Slytherin's most secret society's first female member?Will she be able to focus on her own secrets or will her teenage mind lead her elsewhere?
1. The Gryfindor Task

She didn't know what to expect when she walked into the common room that night. The fat lady in the portrait had scolded her for being awake at such an hour, but sleepily let her in once she heard the password.

Stepping through and making her way down a candlelit hall she crumbled the piece of paper containing Gryfindor's password into the back pocket of her jeans. Her heart pounded and she crossed her fingers hoping nobody was in the common room. When she entered the open and spacious area, she only saw a little curly haired first year, sleeping face first in a book. With a sigh of relief she allowed a small smile to creep across her face, her grip on the 10" Cherry Tree, unicorn tail wand slackening just enough to relieve the tension in her arm.

Stealthily, she crept towards a flight of stairs on the left and placed one petite pink-socked foot on the first wooden stair. Her weight made no impact on the maple and she hastily tiptoed up the staircase. When she reached the landing she had to choose which set of widely spiraled staircases she would venture up. Her mind racing as she considered each staircase, light beaming from candles along the walls. Remembering her instructions, she snuck up the middle staircase.

The circling stairs stopped every ten or so steps to offer the climber a room to enter. The directions given to her played over and over in her head while she counted the doors she passed until finally she came to the sixth landing. Hesitantly, she stretched out her hand, placing it on the doorknob as she pressed her body against the wall next to it, as if attempting to become one with the brick wall.

Wrapping each delicately manicured finger around the golden knob, she twisted it until it became unlatched, silently. She slid her socked feet along the wall and into the room, not picking her foot up an inch in the fear of her weight shifting one of the floorboards.

She entered the circular room, seeing red and gold four posted beds set against the walls around the center point of the room which was a four sided fireplace with a flame dimly lighting the room, the smoke rising up the chimney that stretched through the ceiling. With this small amount of light, she was able to find what see came for.

The first bed she went to was of a particular red head. She rolled her eyes at the blood traitor as he mumbled and whispered in a girlish tone through his sleep. Twirling her wand around between her fingers she schemed, eventually grabbing correct grasp of her wand and silently cast a spell at each bed in the room.

Admiring her work, she casually glanced around the room. The bed on her other side was hosting a boy with a head of shaggy black hair. Once her eyes caught the unmistakable glasses on the bedside table she delightfully snatched them and held them tight until the lens began to crumble in her hand. Leaving the mess of glass and metal on the table she glided out the door, placed her wand on the doorknob and whispered one final incantation, this one much more advanced than the others, and fled down the stairs.

She hardly paused at the end of the stairs, only giving herself enough time to check that the common room looked exactly as she had left it. Ina blur of jet-black hair she dashed out the painting hold, caught her breath and whipped out a permanent marker from her pocket. Lightly shaking in her hand she signed the bottom corner of the fat lady's portrait with a lofty sweep and loop and ran off as the fat lady yelled after her.

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, otherwise I would be writing from a lounge chair in Bermuda instead of my dog-fur covered couch**


	2. The Fault in Female

"Well?" a low voice questioned

"Done and done, now if you'd follow me." The girl swung her hair over her shoulder and walked past the two dungeon hallways through the stone lined opening in the wall leading only into darkness. At the head of the line of much more mature Slytherin's, her heart pounded as she stopped at a lone door.

"What is it Phoebe?" The leading voice lit his wand, the light glowed into his face, shining in his grey eyes, illuminating his white blonde hair, "What do we want with the damned swimming pool?"

"Malfoy, shut your spoiled mouth and let her explain," Blaise insisted, giving Phoebe a wink, "You can swear her up to your delight if she screws up. Pardon my French little lady." Phoebe held back from reacting to being referred to as a 'little lady', composed herself, and took a deep breath, knowing she would have them in her palm once she opened the door.

"Gentlemen, this is not a pool tonight."

Goyle interrupted "Is this going to lead to food or a kiss?" He sarcastically puckered his lips.

Phoebe ignored him and opened the heavy door revealing the exact circular room she had been in fifteen minutes ago. Before any of the boys could say anything, she quietly latched the door. Folding her arms over her sweater clad chest she proudly smirked.

"Very nice Orion" Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"Is that some sort of spy device?" Crabbe peeped

"Like a hologram?" another member asked

"No, it's the actual thing." Phoebe replied smugly. The group, who had been beginning to walk back towards the common room stopped in their tracks and looked towards her, question marks nearly appearing in their pupils.

"I got in the room like you said to, had all their belongings scattered around the Whomping Willow, transfigured their bodies to look like Jason Cray," She paused as she saw the Slytherin grin creep across each boys face at the mention of the 7th year Hufflepuff student, who while covered in pimples and oddly placed body hair had a quite pre-pubescent body, a cross between childhood pudge and tween scrawniness. Phoebe interrupted the conniving minds of the young men in front of her by continuing on with her carefully thought out speech. "They will each have their own face, and have no choice but to leave here for the Great Hall at breakfast."

"How do you know they will do that" Crabbe argued, giving her a look that Phoebe was sure was meant to be offensive, so she fought back, raising to his level of haughtiness.

"Well, see young Crabbe, in wizarding schools we learn magic, spells, potions, hexes. I can positively tell you, they will do exactly as I have just told you. There will be no error or fault in my plans. You, however, not only have errors and faults in your magic, but in yourself. You might want to go check on that unibrow of yours that's coming in, not like it would make a difference." She was now on tiptoes, her face ten inches away from Crabbe. "Night boys." She spun around on the dark marble floor and sashayed down the dark hall towards the girls dorms, but before she opened the heavy door she shimmied up against the wall and glided on the marble with her socked feet back towards the common room until she could hear the group of boys she had just left.

"That's impressive magic", one said, "I haven't seen anything like that before."

"She's awful," whined another, most likely Crabbe

"And a girl, why would she be the first girl inducted?"

"Mate, she's hardly a girl, think about it. Ever seen a feminine quality about her? Definitely not her looks."

"Bloody hell," Phoebe recognized the voice as the first one who had spoken. "If you have a problem with having a girl in the society then you shouldn't have a problem with Orion, seeing as you all think she's a man. Do all of you remember what her heritage is? And with magic that good?" Phoebe felt a pang in her heart of compassion for this person. She had tried to pull out specific voices through their conversations, but the tones of the five boys were too similar to decipher. Not wanting to hear anything else negative, even though she knew she should listen for their dislikes, Phoebe walked to the door, into the girl's dorms and into bed, her head buzzing.


End file.
